This Time Is Forever
by AmethystDragon14
Summary: My version of what happened after Rupture. How will Luce and Daniels relationship go now that they are mortals? I know there are a lot of stories like this but give it a chance please? ( HIATUS SORRY NEED HELP MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK IDEAS NEEDED PLEASE )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I like a lot of you I'm sure often wonder what happened after Rupture. So I decided to have a go at writing my own version. I know there are a lot of these types of stories and it is not my intention to copy anyone. Any similarities to other stories are purely unintentional. Hope you enjoy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS** _ **COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT**_ **I OWN NOTHING.**

Luce could have sat in the courtyard with Daniel forever. He was so easy to talk to. And so familiar Luce could have sworn she had known him before now. She was drawn out of her happy bubble when her phone beeped. She glanced down.

"That's my roommate" she said, smiling apologetically at Daniel "I'd better go" Daniel nodded understandingly.

"It was nice to meet you Luce." He smiled at her. Luce smiled back.

"It was nice to meet you to" Luce didn't actually want to leave but she didn't want to seem like a creepy stalker by not leaving Daniel alone. Besides Nora would be wondering where she was.

As she began to walk away Luce felt a hand grab her arm. "Wait" Daniel told her.

"Yeah?" Luce asked trying not to get too distracted by the sudden warmth she felt in her arm, where Daniel was touching her.

"Can…..can I have your number? I'd like to see you again." Daniel asked slightly nervously as if he was afraid she would say no. As if she could. Luce smiled.

"Sure I'd like that to" _you have no idea how much_. Luce thought before telling herself to snap out of it. Pulling out her phone again she handed it to Daniel as he handed her his phone.

Luce handed the phone back after putting her number in. "See you" she gave Daniel one last smile before walking away.

Luce walked back to her room in a daze. She couldn't believe that had just happened. Why would a guy _that_ hot want to see _her_ again? One thing was certain she _defiantly_ wanted to see him again.

"Where did you go?" Nora asked as Luce walked into the room.

"Out into the courtyard I needed some air" Luce answered. Nora studied her face.

"I'm betting that's not all that happened"

Luce nodded "I met a guy his names Daniel"

"Daniel _Gordon?"_ Nora asked shocked

"I think so" Luce whispered

"Wow this is _huge"_ Nora exclaimed "this is serious"

"Why?" "Does he have a girlfriend…..please tell me he doesn't" "is he a player?" Luce asked frantically.

"whoa whoa slow down" Nora told her "no he doesn't have a girlfriend" "no he's not a player as far as I know" "he doesn't date much to the girls disappointment he's gorgeous"

Luce nodded in agreement thinking of Daniels blonde hair and violet eyes. But what she thought about most was his smile. "Yes he is"

Nora smiled at her "I think someone has a crush". Luce blushed.

"mayyybe" she whispered drawing the word out, not wanting to admit how much she already liked Daniel after only talking to him once.

Nora smiled knowingly at her. "I think it's time for us to get some sleep, you have swim practice tomorrow and _I_ have a test" Luce nodded.

After changing into her blue flowered pj's Luce lay in bed. She was still in a bit of shock but she couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow. Luce fell asleep with a smile dreaming of violet eyes.

 **There's the first chapter. I know it might seem short but hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go. Any ideas for this story would be gratefully appreciated. Hop you liked it. Review please? Pretty please?**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Here's chapter 2 Hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING**

Luce made her way to the swimming pool. Luce loved swimming; she had started when she was three and had never looked back. Luce dangled her feet in water while she waited for her turn to get in.

"Luce?" Luce turned her head to see Daniel smiling at her. "I didn't except to see you again so soon"

Luce smiled back. "I could say the same thing for you, are you following me Mr Gordon?"

Daniel sat next to her with a laugh. "No being captain of the swim team means you kind of _have to_ show up to the meets"

Luce laughed "I guess your right "

Daniel smiled.

"So what brings you here?" he asked

"Practice for the try outs next week" she answered.

Daniel grinned "I bet you're good" Luce gave a small smile.

"I'd like to think I am but there are probably loads of better swimmers then me"

"Well we will just have to find out" Daniel told her. At that moment Luce was called for her practice.

"I'd better go Luce said standing up I'll see you later?"

"Sure" Daniel nodded. Luce walked over to the diving board, took a deep breath and dived in. The familiar rush as she hit the water hit her. Then she was off. Everything narrowed down to her and the water. Luce was almost surprised to hear the whistle that signaled her round was over.

She climbed slowly out of the pool trying to catch her breath. She changed slowly into her green tank top, dark blue jeans and a blue denim jacket.

"You were amazing" Daniel told her catching up to her, as she left the changing room.

"You watched?" Luce asked Daniel nodded

"Yeah I did" "your one of the best swimmers I've seen so far"

"Don't get biased you can't have seen _that_ many yet. Luce told him. Daniel shrugged.

"I've seen enough"

"Well if you think I'm so good maybe I should race _you_ I mean the captain of the team has to be good right" Luce teased surprised to hear a slight note of flirting in her voice. _What am I doing?_ She thought _I don't flirt with guys I've only known for a day_. But at the same time there was that feeling again that she _hadn't_ just known Daniel for a day. Daniel just laughed not knowing what she was thinking.

"I may take you up on that" he smiled bring Luce's thoughts back to their conversation.

They continued to talk as the made their way back to the dorms. At one point Daniel reached out and hesitantly took Luce's hand, looking at her face to gauge her reaction. Luce smiled and nodded that it was ok, loving the warmth that spread up her arm. Before they knew it they ended up back in the courtyard where they had first met.

Daniel led her over to the bench they had sat on. He glanced down at their intertwined hands in his lap then back up at Luce,

"Luce if you ever feel like I'm going to fast you just have to tell me ok?"

Luce smiled and nodded "I know its ok you're not"

Daniel smiled and reached out to tuck a lock of Luce's hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful you know that?" Luce blushed bright red.

"No I'm not" she muttered

"Yes you are and you're so down to earth it's nice to talk to a girl who wants to know _me_ and not just my trust fund"

Luce blushed even more "I already knew about that" she muttered

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked

"Well one: because you told me last time we talked and two: your one of the most popular guys here you're pretty well known" Luce told him. Daniel looked down

"That's why I've never had a girlfriend all the girls that talked to me were just interested in money not _me_ " he muttered. Luce reached out and gently tipped his face back up to hers.

"Hey that doesn't matter to me ok? The only reason I knew was because Nora my roommate ambushed me when I got back from our first talk" "she knew who you were and told me about it" Luce looked Daniel right in the eye. "I don't care about your trust fund I care about knowing _you_ it doesn't matter to me I promise"

Daniel closed his eyes in what seemed to be relief. "I believe you" he whispered. Luce nodded then glanced around; she hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Come on we better go back to the dorms" she squeezed Daniels hand gently as she stood up. He stood up with her.

"Let me walk you back?" Daniel offered. Luce nodded with a smile. They didn't talk as they walked back to Luce's dorm. She turned back to Daniel as she reached the door.

"it was good to talk to you again I guess I'll see you at the next swim meet" Daniel nodded then said with a slightly nervous smile.

"What if I told you I wanted to see you before then?" he whispered

"What do you mean?" Luce asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow…..as a date?" Daniel asked softly. A blinding smile light up Luce's face.

"I'd love to" she whispered Daniels smile matched hers.

"Great I'll pick you up at six?" he asked

"Sounds good" Luce answered. Daniel squeezed her hand making Luce glance down she hadn't realized she was still holding his hand. But she didn't want to let go. Reluctantly she slipped her hand out of Daniels. "I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered.

Daniel smiled "Absolutely" he gave her one last smile before walking away. Luce slipped into her dorm with a smile glued to her face. Nora was waiting for her. The minute she saw Luce's face she smiled knowingly.

"You saw Daniel again didn't you?" she asked

"How do you know?" Luce asked with a slight blush.

"You had that exact same smile on your face when you first came back from meeting him" Nora told her. Luce blushed again

"Nora he asked me out"

" _What?"_ Nora cried leaping off her bed and running over to Luce.

The two girls spent the next few minutes jumping up and down and squealing.

"Oh I'm so proud of you my girl on her first date" Nora cried. Luce laughed.

"I know"

"You know what this means right?" Nora asked "I will have to meet Daniel and explain to him how to treat you"

"Don't be too hard on him" Luce pleaded

"I won't as long as he treats you right oh we have to pick out your outfit"

The two girls spent the next hour discussing different outfits. Later that night Luce fell asleep exhausted but with an excited smile on her face.

 **There we go. As I promised it's longer for you guys. I know it** _ **is**_ **slightly unrealistic that** _ **both**_ **Luce and Daniel never had a relationship before now but meh it's my story. And also I feel they both would have felt something was missing until they met each other so they would have waited. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. Here's chapter 3. Luce and Daniels first date! (Well that** _ **they**_ **know of he he) It is also time to introduce some of my OCs. Please do not use them without asking me first. Hope you enjoy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING.**

It was Saturday. Which was a good thing because Luce was sure she would _not_ have been able to concentrate on her classes right now. She had woken up and what was going to happen later came rushing back to her. A blinding smile came to her face just thinking about it. Her phone suddenly beeped and she jumped to get it.

It wasn't Daniel but it was the next best person. Luce's big sister Katerina or Katie as she was called.

 _K: hey Luci. How's college going? Call me soon I have something to tell to you. I think you'll like it._ Luce had been so swept up in meeting Daniel that she had actually forgotten to call Katie

She decided to fix that now. Hitting number 3 on her speed dial, she pressed her phone to her ear.

"Oh so my baby sister _hasn't_ forgotten about me" a voice laughed from the other end. Luce chuckled but a flicker of guilt ran through her.

"Hey Katie"

"Hey" "so how you liking Emerald College?"

"Its great classes are good and…..I have a date tonight" Luce told her.

" _What?_ " Katie squealed Luce could picture her jumping up and down. "Who is he? What's he like? How did you meet?" "I want _details"_ Luce laughed.

"His names Daniel, he's the captain of the swim team here…. He's absolutely amazing. I meet him out in the courtyard getting some air from a party" Luce told her. Katie chuckled

"You must really like this guy"

"Is it that obvious?" Luce muttered

"Only because I know you so well" "I can tell by your voice" Katie told her. Luce sighed with a small smile.

"Hey didn't you have something to tell me?" Luce suddenly remembered.

"Oh yes go and open your door." Luce did only to find a smiling Katie and her boyfriend Chris waiting outside.

" _What are you guys doing here?"_ "how did you get here?" Luce squealed happily, running into Katie's arms.

"What? You didn't think we would come and see you at some point Katie asked, "we got your room information off Mum and Dad, who by the way are also dying to hear from you" she kissed the top of Luce's head then stepped back so Chris could hug her.

"How you doing little one?" he asked lifting her off the floor and spinning Luce round. Luce laughed

"I can't tell you if you're spinning me around" she chuckled. Chris put her down.

"Come in come in" Luce told them both ushering them into her dorm.

"So what's this I hear about you going on your first date tonight?" Chris asked as he sat down in Luce's computer chair.

"Calm big brother I already have Nora and Katie on Daniels case" "no need for _you_ to get protective as well" Luce told him. Katie put her arm around Luce's shoulders where they were sitting on the bed.

"It is our job as your big sister and brother to be protective of you" she murmured Chris nodded firmly in agreement. "So where is Daniel taking you?"

"I don't know he hasn't told me" Luce answered. Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Chris it's not like _you_ told me where we were going on _our_ first date" Katie reminded him. "He probably wants to surprise her"

Chris had to agree with that. At that moment Nora walked into the dorm. "Hey Luce who's this?" she asked.

"Oh Nora this is my older sister Katie and her boyfriend Chris" Luce introduced "guys this is my roommate Nora"

"Hi" Nora said

"Hi" Katie and Chris said back. Nora went to sit on her bed. "So has Luce told you about her news yet?"

"About Daniel and her date?" "Yes" Katie answered

Luce gave a small smile "I'm really glad you're here Katie you can help me and Nora pick an outfit"

Katie smiled excitedly "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Does that mean that you are not glad that _I'm_ here?" Chris asked. Luce chuckled.

"You know I am but do you _really_ want to stay and help us big brother?" Luce asked. Chris shook his head.

"Nope as you know I have barely any fashion sense I will leave you in Katie's capable hands" That set everyone laughing.

 **XXX**

Later that night Luce sat in front of her mirror as Katie did her make up. It wasn't much, just some eyeliner, as Katie as had always maintained that Luce looked better without make up and Luce hated it anyway. After her makeup was on Katie did her hair. Pinning half of it up with a clip that had tiny sliver gemstones around the top.

"OK I think you're done" Katie said softly Luce stood up and took herself in. She was wearing a cornflower blue sleeved dress which made her black hair stand out. The dress went to just below her knees so it wasn't too short. Chris would approve. Black eyeliner was around her hazel-green eyes. And her gemstone clip completed the look.

Luce turned to Katie "how do I look?" she whispered

Katie had tears in her eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful Luci"

"Hey don't cry" Luce told Katie softly. Katie gave a small smile

"I'm sorry it's just…this is your first date, my little sister is growing up".

Luce wrapped her arms around Katie "I was _always_ be your little sister" she whispered.

"I know" Katie whispered back pulling back slightly to kiss Luce's forehead. "Come on Daniel will be here soon"

The two girls left the bathroom. Nora was sitting on her bed waiting for them, she gasped when she saw Luce. "You look beautiful Luce." Luce looked down with a small smile.

"thanks." There was a knock at the door and butterflies exploded in Luce's stomach.

"I'll get it" Nora told her. Nora pulled the door open "hi Daniel"

"Hi Nora is Luce ready?" Daniel asked

"Yup" Nora gestured to Luce and moved out of the way of the door. Daniels jaw dropped when he saw Luce.

"Hi" Luce said softly. The sound of her voice seemed to snap Daniel out of it.

"Hi" "you…..you look _amazing."_ He told her. Luce blushed.

"Thanks so do you" Luce told him taking in Daniels dark blue shirt and black pants. Daniel smiled and held out his hand out.

"Shall we go?" Luce nodded and took his hand. As always warmth spread through her where their hands touched.

"Have her back at a reasonable hour ok?" "I don't want my sister staying out to late" Katie called.

Daniel nodded "don't worry I'll take good care of her I promise" he told Katie before Leading Luce down the hall.

Luce followed Daniel to his car and smiled as he held the door open for her. "So where are we going?

Daniel smiled "you'll see"

Daniel drove them to a small Italian restaurant. "I've never been here before" Luce said as the climbed out, Daniel smiled.

"It's one of my favorite places to eat" he told her. Before Luce knew it they were sitting at a table with menus.

"You can get whatever you like Luce" Daniel said Luce nodded already eyeing up the mushroom ravioli.

The waitress soon came back with their raviolis and they started eating.

"So that was your sister who told me you had curfew?" Daniel asked. Luce nodded

"Katie, she's eighteen like you, she and her boyfriend who's pretty much my brother came to see me"

Daniel smiled "she seems nice"

Luce smiled "she's one of my favorite people in the world she's always been there for me"

They ate in silence after that until they had finished. Luce noticed Daniel looking toward the small dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked standing up and holding out his hand. Luce smiled nervously.

"I don't know Daniel I'm not that good of a dancer" Daniel smiled

That's ok you just need a good leader". After another moment of hesitation Luce took his hand.

Daniel spun her around gently and soon Luce forgot her worries. She remember what Katie had said when she and Chris where teaching her to dance. _You just have to relax into it. It's just you and the guy you're dancing with, there's no one else in the room._ Luce found it easy to just focus on Daniel.

"Come on I better take you home" Daniel whispered suddenly. Luce hadn't realized it was after ten already.

They didn't talk as Daniel walked her back to her dorm. Luce lent against the door. Daniel lent toward her the hand that wasn't holding hers braced against the door.

"I had a great time tonight Daniel" she whispered

"Me to" he whispered back. Their faces were so close Luce could see the grey flecks in Daniels violet eyes. There was a silent question in them. Luce smiled and didn't move away as Daniels lips brushed hers softly. The kiss wasn't hard and pushy. It was sweet and soft and Luce didn't want it end.

Daniel pulled away slowly and smiled at her "I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered. Luce nodded with a smile. Daniel walked away and Luce turned to go inside a smile glued to her face and her lips tingling.

 **There we go. Their first date and kiss! I did wonder weather to put the kiss with their second date but my muse said no. The song I imagined them dancing to is 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden which I** _ **do not**_ **own either. It just screams Luce and Daniel doesn't it? I hope you liked Katie and Chris I was excited to introduce them. Hope you like this chapter guys. Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys. Here's Chapter 4. Some new OCs will be coming in this chapter. I want to let you guys know that the names of my OCs are picked randomly out of my head. My OCs are not based on anyone and** _ **absolutely no offense**_ **is meant to** _ **anyone**_ **who has the same name as my more unlikable OCs.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING.**

Luce barely got the door open before Nora and Katie pounced on her. "Details" they squealed together.

"Do I have to?" Luce muttered blushing

" _Yes"_ the two other girls said together.

"Come on Luci think of it as a tradition between sisters and best friends" Katie told her dragging Luce over to the bed and handing her a sugar free L&P and a chocolate bar. Nora climbed onto the bed with them. "So spill"

Luce looked down taking a sip of her drink "it was amazing" Another blush covered her face. Katie and Nora smiled knowingly.

"He kissed you didn't he?"

Luce gave a small nod "yes". The two older girls squealed again and tackled her with hugs. The rest of the night was spent laughing, teasing and having fun before they fell into bed.

Luce woke up the next morning tired but happier then she could remember being. She went through her classes in a daze her mind still on the date. She was making her way across the courtyard when she saw Daniel.

He was talking to two other guys but when he saw her he said something to them that Luce couldn't hear, and made his way over to her.

'Hey" he murmured

"Hey" she murmured back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" "I have something I want to ask you" Daniel asked. Luce nodded and Daniel took her hand, and led her around the side of the hall. Luce lent against the side of the building waiting for Daniel to start.

"I had a great time last night" he told her

"I did to" Luce smiled. Daniel reached out and stroked her cheek softly.

"Luce I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel as if I've known you forever" "I feel like there's some sort of connection between us and I'd like to see what happens with that. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you. "you can totally say no if you don't feel comfortable with it yet but I was wondering if…" Daniel paused and leaned his forehead against Luce's staring into her eyes. "Luce will you be my girlfriend?" he murmured. Luce's smiled could have lit up New York City it was so bright. She nodded.

"Yes Daniel I'd love to" she whispered. Daniels answering smile was brilliant. Luce leaned in and kissed her _boyfriend_ for the first time. One of Daniels hands cupped her cheek while his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her toward him as he backed her up against the wall. He kissed her softly but Luce could feel a little bit of passion. Luce's arms wrapped around Daniels neck. She wasn't sure how long they stood there,it didn't matter all that mattered was Daniel and the feel of his lips on hers. She finally pulled away.

"Come on we have to get to the swim meet" Luce whispered

"Do we have to?" Daniel muttered kissing her forehead. Luce laughed.

"Yes" she chuckled

"Alright but after we're done do you want to come back to my dorm and watch a movie?" Daniel asked. Luce nodded

"Sure now come on" she slipped around Daniel and began to head toward the swimming pool. Daniel chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

 **XXX**

"We still haven't had our race you know" Daniel mentioned as they got to the pool.

"You were serious about that? Luce asked

"Absolutely" Daniel chuckled

"Bring it on then I hope you're ready to be beaten"

Daniel laughed and kissed her briefly "I'll meet you by the water"

The two of them stood at the diving board after getting changed. "One, two, three" Daniel counted

They both jumped in and were off. It was a close thing each one of them pulled ahead of the other at different points. But in the end they both touched the end wall at the same time.

"Who won?" Luce panted. Daniel chuckled

"I think we will call it a draw" "you're amazing you know" he said breathlessly.

"Luce blushed "thanks so are you" They spent some time just slowly swimming around chasing each other before their round in the pool was over.

Luce was coming out of the changing rooms dressed in a red sweater and blue jeans, when a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to her.

"Your Luce right?" she asked

"Yeah" Luce nodded

" I'm Tiffany I wanted to meet you and ask you something"

"What?" Luce asked

"What are you doing with Daniel?" Tiffany's blue eyes hardened to ice.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm Daniels girlfriend" Luce snapped. Tiffany laughed mockingly.

"Do you really think that Daniel _Gordon_ will go out with _you_ for more than a few weeks?" "He's one of the most popular guys here he can do so much better" Tiffany said. Luce felt like she had been hit in the gut.

"He likes me" she whispered. Tiffany laughed again.

"Your just a freshman _honey_ when guys like Daniel go out with girls like you they are usually only after one thing" "and when he gets it he will drop you like your nothing because that's what you are _nothing"_ Tiffany said

"Daniels not like that" Luce cried. Tiffany smirked

"Really? How well do you know him?"

Luce felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured on her because Tiffany was right, she didn't actually know Daniel that well. Before she could reply another voice cut in.

"That's _enough_ Tiffany" Daniel said angrily putting his arm around Luce and pulling her close. "I won't let you play your mind games on Luce we're done here"

Tiffany smirked at him "when you get bored of little miss freshman you know where to find me Daniel." Daniel glared at her.

"Come on Luce" he muttered to her steering her away. Luce didn't say a word as Daniel led her to his dorm. He closed and locked the door before spinning around and putting his hands on Luce's shoulders

"Luce please don't listen to a word she said she's just a jealous brat" Daniel pleaded. Luce looked down.

"She's right in a way Daniel" Daniel frantically shook his head.

"No she's not I'd never…" Daniel cried

"I meant she's right that I don't know what your expectations are". Luce cut him off "I mean you're a teenage guy you must have them and I've never done this before…."

"Luce" Daniel cut her off and stroked her cheek. "I don't have _any_ expectations; I've never done this before either remember?" "We can go as slow as you want". He kissed her forehead hesitantly. Luce closed her eyes and gave a small smile but it soon faded

"Who is she?" she whispered Daniel sighed and led her over to his bed then pulled her into his lap.

"Tiffany is a spoiled girl who has never been told no before" "she has it in her head that she and I should date because we're both from well off families." Daniel blushed slightly. "she has followed me around like a lost puppy trying to convince me to date her since I first got here" "I've turned her down every time but she just thinks I'm playing hard to get" "Tiffany is a jealous brat that can't stand that I've found someone I actually like" Daniel locked eyes with Luce.

"Luce I hope you believe me when I say that I would _never_ do what she said I won't get bored with you" "your special, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met" he murmured.

Luce nodded "I believe you" she whispered and kissed him. Daniel held her tightly but kept the kiss soft.

"So how about that movie?" Luce asked when they pulled away. Daniel chuckled

"Pick whatever you want" Luce looked at Daniels choices

"Aladdin?" she asked picking it up.

"What? Robbie Williams is a legend" Luce laughed

"Yes he is" she said putting the disk in and curling up next to him again. Before they could start the movie however there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Dan you in there?" a voice called. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah give me a minute." He said opening the door to reveal the two guys that he had been talking to earlier. One had blonde hair and green eyes, while the other had black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Dan we were wondering if you wanted to go out?" the black haired guy asked. Daniel shook his head.

"I can't right now guys." The blonde guy glanced over Daniel shoulder and saw Luce.

"I can see why" he muttered. Daniel noticed where he was looking and sighed and gestured the guys in.

"Guys this is Luce, Luce this Aidan", the black haired guy waved. "And Mark" the blonde haired guy nodded.

"Hey" Luce smiled at them.

"Hey. Well we came to see if Daniel was free but since he's not we'll go" Aidan said. Mark lent over and whispered something to Daniel Luce couldn't hear.

"Alright out" Daniel said firmly shoving them both out the door.

"It was nice to meet you both" Luce managed to call before Daniel shut the door. He turned back to her.

"Sorry about them" he said coming back over and sitting with her.

"Its fine" Luce smiled. They spent the rest of their time in fits of laughter watching Aladdin. And when it got late Daniel walked Luce back to her dorm and kissed her goodnight. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 **There we go. I hope you liked it. I am a huge Disney fan so they had to watch a Disney movie (RIP Robbie Williams you are missed) I** _ **hated**_ **writing what Tiffany said to Luce. Tiffany** _ **really**_ **gets under my skin and I created her (lol)** **Tiffany will cause some drama but don't worry she doesn't have a** _ **chance**_ **with Daniel. I hope you liked Aidan and Mark; you'll see them more in upcoming chapters. Hope you like it guys. Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys. Here's chapter 5. So Luce and Daniel are official! (Squeal) And we have met most of this stories main OCs. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING.**

Luce and Daniel had been together officially for two weeks now, and they both couldn't be happier. The first day after they had gotten together Luce had woken up to find a bunch of white peonies waiting on her desk. Neither of them had met the others parents yet but that was ok. Katie and Chris had officially met Daniel and they liked him, though Luce's big sister and brother made it _very_ clear to Daniel that if he _ever_ hurt Luce they would kick his butt.

Luce often noticed Katie watching them with a small smile on her face. When Luce had asked why Katie said.

"It's nice watching such a strong relationship from the outside" Luce smiled remembering the times she had watched Katie and Chris's relationship.

It was time for the swim team tryouts Luce had been practicing every moment she could, sometimes Daniel would swim with her. Luce tried to tell him not to though; she didn't want the others to think she had made the team _just_ because she was the team captain's girlfriend.

Luce sat at her computer emailing her Mum and Dad.

 _Hey Mum and Dad_

 _Sorry it's taken me so long to write._

 _Classes are good and I'm trying out for the swim team, tryouts are today._

 _I also have something to tell you guys. I've started dating someone._

 _Mum tell Dad that he does_ _ **not**_ _need to come up here. It's aright Katie and Chris are watching Daniel with hawk eyes. They have already had the 'if you hurt her we'll kill you' talk with him._

 _Daniel is amazing hopefully you can meet him soon._

 _I have to go now; I have to get ready for tryouts wish me luck_

 _Love Luce_

"Hey" Daniel murmured from her doorway.

"Hey" Luce answered stand up and walking over to wrap her arms around him. Daniel kissed the top of head as Luce buried her face in his chest. Loving the warmth she always felt when Daniel held her.

"Are you nervous?" He murmured. Luce pulled back to look at Daniels face.

"A little" she whispered. Daniel smiled

"Don't be you'll be great"

"Don't get biased" Luce told him

"That's not me being biased that's your skill taking I've seen you in the pool." Daniel said. Luce chuckled slightly and kissed him.

"Thanks" she whispered when they pulled away.

"Anytime now come on we don't want to be late"

The pool was so crowded Luce was worried she would have gotten lost if she hadn't been holding Daniels hand. Swimmers and spectators milled around and the loudspeaker was being tested.

"Luci" Luce heard Katie call from up ahead. Letting go of Daniel's hand she raced into her sisters arms.  
"How are you feeling?" Katie asked when she pulled back to look at Luce's face.

Luce nodded "ok" she answered. Katie smiled her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You don't have to be nervous you'll kick their butt" Chris said from where he stood holding Katie's hand. Luce smiled

"It's nice to know you guys have faith in me" Daniel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course we do" he whispered in her ear.

"Hey Luci we have surprise for you" Katie said with a grin. Chris and Katie stepped back to reveal a couple standing behind them

"Mum, Dad" Luce cried running into their arms "what are you doing here?"

"Did you think we would miss your first swim meet?" her father asked squeezing her shoulders as her mother stroked her hair. Luce laughed and pulled back to look at Katie and Chris.

"Did you guys….."

"Oh no Katie cut her off smiling, we had the idea but we didn't get them here" she gestured to Daniel "he did"

Luce broke away from her parents and threw her arms around Daniel. "Thank you" she whispered her voice cracking with emotion. Daniel kissed her head.

"Your welcome sweetheart I know you missed them". He whispered back. Tears filled Luce's eyes she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Come on" she led Daniel forward "Mum, Dad there's someone I want you to meet, this is Daniel my boyfriend" "Daniel this is my mother Charlotte and my father Michael"

Daniel held his out and smiled "it's very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Parker"

"Likewise young man" Luce's mother said. At that moment the loudspeaker crackled and announced the first race. "We better go take our seats we will talk more later"

Luce kissed Daniel's cheek gave Katie and Chris one last hug and hurried over to the start. All of the competitors took off their outfits to reveal their swimsuits

" _Three two one GO"_ The buzzer went off Luce and the others jumped into the water. At that moment Luce forgot her nerves nothing mattered except her and the water. She touched the wall with a gasp as the ending buzzer went off.

The crowd cheered wildly as she and the others got out of the pool. Luce wrapped her towel around her and went to get changed.

" _Luci"_ Katie and Chris tackled her as she came out of the changing rooms in her green tank top outfit.

"I knew you could do it little one" Chris cried giving Luce a bear hug. Luce laughed

"Guys we don't even know my time yet"

"We don't need to we're proud of you anyway" "I'm hugging you for Daniel as well right now since he can't show favouritism" Katie whispered in Luce's ear.

As they waited for the times and the team announcement Daniel slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ashley Green 13.2 seconds Lucinda Parker 12.1 seconds" Luce's group screamed. Luce had made the team _and_ was only 2.1 seconds from breaking Daniels record.

Luce jumped on Daniel as he hugged her "I knew you could do it I'm so proud of you" he whispered kissing her temple. He gave her on last squeeze before having to release her as her parents mobbed her.

 **XXX**

Luce laughed as Daniel spun her around to the music at the party later that night.

"You should be proud of yourself sweetheart" Daniel murmured

"I am if that's not too much bragging" Luce whispered

"Luce I haven't heard you brag since I met you" Daniel laughed kissing her.

"Daniel stop hogging Luce I want to spend some time with her." Katie said

"She's _my_ girlfriend" Daniel pouted

"Yes and she's _my_ sister you'll have her for the rest of the year I won't" "now come on Luci" Katie said tugging on Luce's arm.

Luce rolled her eyes but allowed Katie to drag her away from Daniel.

"Here" Katie said handing her a drink of L&P "don't worry it's _not_ spiked I brought from my dorm" Luce smiled and took a sip.

"I'm proud of you" Katie told her.

"Everyone keeps saying that" Luce chuckled

"But we are Luci you worked _so_ hard for this you've earned it" Katie brushed Luce's black hair back and smiled.

"How are my girls doing?" Chris asked coming over.

"Very well" Luce laughed "I better go find Daniel" She left her brother and sister and began dodging through the crowd. Daniel didn't seem to be anywhere. And then Luce saw him and froze.

Daniel was leaning against the wall _kissing Tiffany_. Luce stood there frozen her mind blank she didn't even realize she had started to cry until a sob broke through her. That made Daniel look up and horror came over his face.

"Luce…." He started. Luce shook her head tears streaming down her face

"Don't I get it" Luce turned away and frantically started to leave.

" _No_ Luce wait" Daniel grabbed her arm "let me explain it wasn't what it looked like I promise"

"Don't touch me" for the first time since Luce had met Daniel she backed away from him ripping her arm out of his grip. "Just don't". Luce then bolted out of the hall and back to her dorm. She vaguely heard Katie cry "Luci wait!". Slamming the door shut Luce collapsed against it sobbing. Less than a minute later there was knock.

"Luce please just let me explain" Daniel pleaded. Luce sobbed.

"Go _away_ Daniel"

" _Tiffany_ kissed _me_ She got me cornered before I realized what was happening" "Luce _please_ you know me I would _never_ cheat on you" "I told you what Tiffany was like, how she was jealous". _"_ Luce please just talk to me" Daniel pleaded through the door.

"Daniel…. I'm too upset right now I'll talk to you in a few days but for now please just _go_ " Luce muttered. Daniel sighed

"I'll go Luce but I won't go far I _won't_ lose you not because of Tiffany" Luce heard him walk away. Soon there was another knock.

"I said _go away"_ Luce cried

"it's me Luci" Katie murmured

"Oh Luce muttered come in" She moved back from the door. Katie slowly opened the door.

"Oh sweetie" she murmured as Luce ran into her arms I've got you" Luce sobbed uncontrollably in her sisters arms. Katie guided her over to the bed and lay down with her. Luce sobbed into her chest _  
_

"shh I'm here" "I've got you i wont leave you" Katie murmured stoking Luce's hair. Katie stayed with Luce as she cried herself out. Luce finally fell asleep in Katie's arms. Tear tracks still on her face.

 **There we go. As you can see I made up Luce's last name as I couldn't find what it was in the book. Remember when I said Tiffany would cause some drama?** **Well yeah. I** _ **hated**_ **that I almost cried writing it.** _ **Don't worry**_ **Luce just needs a few days to realize Daniel would** _ **never**_ **cheat on her. I hope you liked this chapter guys. Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys. Here's the next chapter. I want to say a** _ **HUGE THANK YOU!**_ **To everyone who has reviewed and read this story. It makes me SO SO happy to know that people are enjoying this story and it encourages me to keep writing. Let's go get Luce and Daniel back together shall we? For those of you who have already read this chapter I have added a bit so you will notice some changes**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING.**

It had been three days since Luce had spoken to Daniel. She hadn't left her room since the party. She couldn't. She couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Daniel and Tiffany. She couldn't stop crying. Lucky the party had been on a Friday and Katie and Nora had arranged that she didn't have to go to her classes for a few days.

Katie and Chris were supposed to leave the day after the party, but after what had happened they both had insisted they were staying. Luce had tried to insist otherwise but Katie had kissed her forehead and said "we won't leave you now Luci our college is on break anyway" Luce had let it drop after that. In actual fact she was incredibly gratefully to have them both there.

Nora and Katie took turns staying with her as Luce didn't want to be alone. Every time she woke from a restless sleep Luce would ask them "was it real?" they would nod and Luce would cry again.

"Do think Daniel was telling the truth? Luce whispered about Tiffany?" as Katie hugged her that afternoon. Katie sighed

"You're the one who needs to make that decision Luci" she murmured.

"But in your opinion?" Luce asked "was he?"

Katie nodded "I've seen the way he looks at you".

Luce was just coming out of an afternoon doze when she heard whispering.

"I could kill him for making her this miserable" Chris whispered

"Me to" Katie said softly stroking Luce's hair.

"But?" Chris asked

"I just…..I don't think he did it on purpose" "Katie whispered

"You think he was telling the truth?"

"I don't know but I _do_ know that Daniel would have to be one _heck_ of an actor not to be" "not many people can fake the look of horror that came over his face when he saw that Luce had seen" Katie said softly

Luce drifted off again before she could hear Chris's reply.

Later that day Luce was sitting on her bed with Katie when there was a knock at the door. Luce tensed. "I'll get it" Katie told her

"Hello?" Katie asked opening the door.

"Is Luce here?" a newly familiar voice asked.

"Hi Aidan" Luce said coming to the door. Aidan's eyes switched to her.

"Hi can I come in?"

Luce hesitated for a second. Aidan was Daniels best friend which meant he was probably here to plead Daniels case. Then she nodded.

"Sure" Luce said. Aidan walked through the door then glanced at Katie.

"Can I talk to you alone Luce?" Katie stiffened but watched Luce for her reaction

"Are you here to talk about Daniel?" Luce asked her voice tired

"Yes but he doesn't know I'm here I've got something to show you" "please Luce?" Aidan pleaded.

Luce finally nodded. She could at least hear him out. Katie came over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go find Nora in the library if you need me just call me I'll come straight back" she told Luce. Luce nodded. Katie shot Aidan a warning look before closing the door behind her.

Luce sat back on her bed and gestured for Aidan to sit in her computer chair.

"What is it?" she muttered. Aidan just stared at her for a minute.

"God you look as bad as Daniel does" he muttered. Luce was about to say something but Aidan cut her off. "Just hear me out ok?" Luce nodded.

"Daniel is a _wreck_ without you he is so angry with himself for what happened" Luce flinched and Aidan's voice softened "I have known Daniel for a long time and I have _never_ seen him like this". "Luce he honestly didn't do anything wrong."

"How do you know?" Luce whispered Aidan reached into the backpack Luce hadn't noticed he had brought with him. He pulled out a small video camera.

"Watch this and tell me what you think" Luce took it and opened it. She glanced at Aidan

"Just press play its set on what you need to see." He said softly

Luce pressed the play button.

The camera showed Tiffany and Luce almost slammed it shut but she forced herself to watch.

 _"Tiffany are you sure this is a good idea?"_ whoever was holding the camera muttered.

Tiffany looked over to where Luce could see herself and Daniel kissing. _" **Yes** I want to be able to see her face again when I show her what she really is"_ Tiffany muttered angrily _"just keep the camera on me and her"_

Luce watched as Katie dragged her away from Daniel, she saw Daniel go and lean against the wall watching her with a smile. Tiffany smirked and walked over to him.

" _hi Daniel"_

" _What do you want Tiffany?"_

" _Nothing just this"_

Luce watched as Tiffany pressed herself up against Daniel and kissed him so quickly that Daniel didn't have time to move. She watched as Daniel pulled away as her sob was heard off-screen. Luce saw as Daniel looked horrified. Luce saw her own heartbroken face.

" _Luce…"_ Luce snapped the camera shut, she didn't need to see anymore. Tears were running down her face. She looked up at Aidan who was watching her with sad eyes.

"How did you get this?" she whispered

"Tiffany's best friend isn't nearly as cruel as she is" Aidan told her softly. Luce tried to wipe her tears away.

"Daniel did nothing wrong did he?" she whispered. Aidan shook his head.

"I understand your upset about this you have every right to be" "but you _have_ to talk to him if you leave him because of this I don't think he will ever be the same"

Aidan got up and gently took the video camera from her; he looked back at her as he reached the door. "Call him" he told her softy. Luce nodded.

"Aidan?" she asked as he opened the door he looked back "thank you"

Aidan smiled "your welcome" he closed the door. Luce wiped the rest of her tears away then picked up her phone.

 _L: I'm going to talk to Daniel_ she texted Katie

 _K:OK_

Scrolling back up in her contacts Luce finally called the contact she hadn't been able to look at for the past three days.

"Luce" Daniel cried as he picked up "Luce I am so sorry"

"Daniel just stop" Luce told him but she said it so gently that Daniel surprised her by obeying.

"Can you come over to my dorm?" she asked softly "I think we need to talk"

"I'll be right there" Daniel told her the relief in his voice obvious.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at her door.

"Luce?"

"Come in" Luce murmured standing up. Daniel opened the door and came in slowly. At the sight of him tears welled in Luce's eyes again. Daniel hesitantly opened his arms and Luce ran into them. She hadn't realized how _cold_ she felt until she felt the warmth of Daniel holding her again.

"Luce I'm so sorry" "I'm _so_ sorry" Daniel murmured burying his face in her shoulder. "I swear _she_ kissed me" "I'd _never_ do that to you you're too important to me"

"I know" Luce whispered pulling back slightly from where her face was buried in his chest. "Aidan showed me a video of what _really_ happened" "I'm sorry I should have let you explain"

Daniel shook his head "you have nothing to apologize for" "I shouldn't have let her come up to me I'm sor…."

"Stop apologizing" Luce muttered against his lips as she cut him off by kissing him. Daniel pulled her closer holding her like he was scared she would disappear if he let go. He picked her up and walked over to the bed never breaking the kiss. As Daniel laid her down gently Luce pulled him on top of her not wanting an inch of space between them.

"I missed you so much" Daniel whispered pulling back slightly to kiss away her tears.

"I missed you to" Luce whispered back, noticing that he was crying to.

"Hey no tears" Luce whispered wiping his away. Daniel smiled weakly leaning into her hand.

"Luce will you be my girlfriend again?

"I wasn't aware we had broken up" Luce whispered back. They both laughed and Daniel kissed her again.

Daniel held Luce as she slept after their talk. He was so relieved to be holding her again as he thought he would never had the chance again. The past three days had been the worst of his life. All he could see was Luce's heartbroken face when he pulled away from Tiffany Daniel swore to himself that he would _never_ let Tiffany break them apart again. He kissed Luce's forehead and her beautiful hazel eyes flickered open.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey Daniel whispered back sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's ok" Luce sat up slightly and stroked Daniel's ,face "you look tired to."

"I haven't been sleeping well" Daniel whispered

"Why?" Luce whispered. Daniel looked down

"Because every time I closed my eyes all I could see was you" "your face as I pulled away from… _her"_ Daniel didn't even want to say Tiffany's name anymore. "I broke down in tears after I left you I was so angry with myself" " I was sure I had ruined the most precious thing in my life" "I've spent the last three days just staring at my phone just hoping you would call me"

Luce tipped his face back up and kissed him "I haven't been sleeping well either but its ok it's over now" she whispered when she pulled back. Luce buried her face in Daniels shoulder. Daniel tightened his arm around her "I'm here" Luce raised her head and stroked Daniels face. "Why don't you get some sleep now? I'll be right here when you wake up"

Daniel nodded and laid his head next to hers on the pillow, eyes closed He could feel Luce's head on his chest. "she will never get between us again I promise" he whispered

"I know Luce stroked his hair sleep" she whispered

Daniel fell asleep to Luce's breathing.

 **There we go. Did you guys** _ **really**_ **think I'd break them up?** _ **Absolutely not**_ **. Not after everything they have been through. But every relationship has some problems** **Luce and Daniel are** _ **forever**_ **don't worry guys. Well our little angels are together again. I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys. Here's chapter 7. This story has officially become the longest story I have** _ **ever**_ **written. I hope you guys will continue to enjoy it. Any ideas you guys have about what could happen would be gratefully taken on bored. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING.**

Luce and Daniel slipped back into their normal routine as if they had never been apart. For the first few days Daniel would hold Luce a bit tighter, as if he was terrified she would change her mind and break up with him. At the moment they were in Luce's dorm doing homework.

Luce snapped her textbook shut and slumped over her desk.

"I'm glad that's over" she muttered. Daniel smiled and stroked her hair, from where he sat next to her.

"You'll get there sweetheart" he murmured. Luce lifted her head off the desk, so she could look him in the eye.

"It doesn't seem like it, biology hates me" she muttered. Daniel chuckled

"Well you're not planning on having a career in biology are you?"

Luce shook her head madly " _defiantly_ not"

"Well just think at the end of this year you will never have to take biology again" Daniel reassured her. Luce gave a small smile and stood up.

"I think after that grueling homework session we deserve a break." She said, walking over to the dvd cabinet. As she turned to ask him what he wanted to watch, Luce noticed Daniel watching her with a strange expression on his face.

"Daniel what is it?" she asked

Daniel got up and came over to wrap his arms around her. He guided her to the bed and sat down with her on his lap.

"Luce I didn't want to bring this up but it's been bugging me for a while and I just have to know."

"Ok" Luce told him slightly nervous now.

"When I tried to talk to you after the _incident_ you didn't scream at me, you just said 'I get it'" "it was almost like you were _expecting_ something like that to happen, you were expecting me to….." "I was just wondering why?"

Luce looked down. "Daniel… ever since we got together I've wondered _why_ you are with me" "I mean you could have your pick of the girls at Emerald, I'm nothing special and I'm not exactly who someone in your type of social circles would go for if they wanted a girlfriend and with what Tiffany said to me when I first met her, about you being able to do so much better than me, that you would get bored of me it was in the back of my head" " "Tiffany is beautiful and she's popular she's exactly who you would be expected to date" "so I guess when I saw her kissing you I just figured you had realized it to" she whispered

Daniel was staring at her in shock shaking his head

"Luce you honestly have _no idea_ how special you are do you?" he murmured. Luce was going to say something but Daniel cut her off. "Let me talk ok?" She nodded.

"Luce your wondering why I'm with you I should be the one wondering why _your_ with _me_ " "you are so amazing and beautiful" "and the most amazing thing about you is you don't even realize _how_ special you are you don't flaunt it" "your beautiful, smart, kind" "you say I could do better then you, how?" "By dating one of those stuck up girls whose faces are caked in makeup and are so self-absorbed they can't see past their own reflection?" "You are the only girl I have ever met who actually wanted to know _me_ ; you didn't even mention my trust fund until _I_ brought it up, I could _never_ do any better then you"

Daniel lean his forehead against Luce's "you may not believe how amazing you are yet but I will spend every day telling you until you believe it"

Luce had tears in her eyes "and _that_ is exactly why I'm with you because you are the most amazing guy I have ever met Daniel" She kissed him. It was almost a full minute before they pulled away and that was only because Luce's alarm beeped. She gasped. "Come on we will be late for our swim meet." She grabbed her swim bag and shot out the door with Daniel following her.

The team was called to the Common Room after their session.

"Hello everyone I have a very important announcement" Coach Samul's told them. "I am delighted to announce that our team has been selected to compete in the National Swimming Championships!" The team screamed and went into a massive group hug, jumping up and down.

"we have a month to prepare so make sure everyone attends as meets as you can from now on" Coach smiled "you may go"

Luce walked across the courtyard with Daniel stunned "I never thought we would make the Championships" she murmured "do you think we can actually win?" Daniel smiled

"We will certainly try" he told her.

 **XXX**

Time seemed to fly by after that and before Luce knew it; it was her and Daniels six month anniversary. Luce woke up that morning to find a bunch of white peonies and roses on her desk. Luce smiled as she read the note attracted.

 _Dear Luce_

 _Happy anniversary! I want you to know that you have lit up my life since I met you. I can't wait to take you out tonight._

 _I hope you like the flowers_

 _Love Daniel_

Luce smiled, Daniel was amazing. She couldn't wait until tonight. She had something very important to tell him.

There was a knock at her door. Luce opened it to find Daniel standing there.

"Hey" he murmured before pulling her into a kiss.

"Hey" Luce murmured when they pulled back.

"Happy anniversary" Daniel smiled.

"Happy anniversary" Luce murmured back. "Has it been six months already?"

Daniel nodded "best six months of my life"

Luce smiled "mine to" "oh thank you for the flowers there beautiful"

"Your welcome" Daniel told her kissing her forehead

"So where are we going tonight?" Luce asked as they walked along the hallway. Daniel chuckled.

"It's a surprise"

"If you tell me I'll still act surprised" Luce chuckled Daniel laughed.

"Just trust me" he begged with puppy dog eyes.

"OK" Luce smiled.

Later that night Daniel picked Luce up. She was wearing a sliver top and a knee length dark blue skirt. "You look beautiful" he told her squeezing her hand.

"Thank you" Luce smiled

Daniel drove them to the beach. Then led Luce to a small cluster of trees'

"Close your eyes" he told her. Luce did

Daniel then led her slowly forward "ok you can open them"

Luce saw a blanket with candles and a picnic basket

"Daniel she gasped its beautiful"

Daniel smiled as they sat down on the blanket. He opened the basket and pulled out a glass bottle of L&P and chicken sandwiches along with chips and chocolate.

"Sorry it's not very fancy" he murmured. Luce smiled

"it's perfect" They ate in silence for a little while before Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

"I have something for you he whispered an anniversary present"

"You didn't have to get me anything" Luce murmured

"I wanted to" Daniel told her pulling a box out of his pocket. Luce slowly opened it to reveal a sliver necklace with a heart on the end. Tiny sapphires went around the border.

"Daniel Luce gasped its beautiful"

"Open it." Luce popped the catch and saw a photo her and Daniel standing in the courtyard with their foreheads together, smiling at each other. On the other side was an inscription _you're my angel._

"I love it" Luce whispered as Daniel slowly took it from her and gently put it around her neck. Luce kissed his cheek. "My turn" she handed him a small box. Daniel opened it to reveal a wristband with _L+D_ stitched on it. "It's not as good as your present….. " Luce started

"Luce its perfect" Daniel kissed her forehead. Luce smiled and cupped Daniels cheek staring into his eyes.

"I love you" she whispered. "I know six months isn't a long time to know you're in love but I have to say it I love you" Daniel stared at her in shock "you don't have to say it back" Luce muttered

That seemed to snap Daniel out of it as he pulled her toward him and kissed her "I love you to" he whispered back when she pulled away "I've been wanting to tell you for ages"

Luce's smiled was blinding as she kissed him again. "I love you" she murmured again

"I love you." Daniel murmured back.

They stayed on the beach cuddling for a bit before Daniel drove them back. Luce lent against the door of her dorm her locked on Daniels. He kissed her softly.

"I'll see in the morning" he whispered

"See in the morning" Luce whispered back. Daniel smiled at her one last time gazing at her lovingly before walking away.

Both Luce and Daniel fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 **There we go. They said it! They said it! They said 'I love you! I was so excited to write that bit. I had it planned for a while. For anyone wondering Luce and Daniel got together on the 11th of May making their six month anniversary the 11th of November (I hope that's right) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys. Here the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING.**

It was now the last day of classes before Christmas and Luce could barely concentrate. She was so excited she and Daniel would spend Christmas with her parents. Luce hadn't actually seen her parents since they had come up for the swim meet. It also gave her parents a chance to really get to know Daniel.

"I hope you all have a good break I'll see next semester." There was a great cheer as the teacher said this. The students rushed to the door. Luce was so eager to jam her books into her bag that she dropped half of them. Daniel chuckled

"Slow down angel" he told her bending down to help her pick them up. "We have time"

"Yes but Daniel we are free!" Luce said excitedly. Daniel laughed

"We will still be free if you slow down."

They both packed Luce's books into her bag and stood up.

"Come on let's get out here" Daniel told her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I just have to check my suitcase again and then we are good to go" Luce told him. Daniel smiled but his smile had become slightly nervous.

""Hey you're not still nervous about seeing my parents are you? Luce asked him "they liked you when they met you."

"They had one conversation with me Luce I don't think that counts as actually meeting them" Daniel muttered. Luce stopped walking to look Daniel properly in the eye.

"They already like you Daniel my mum was gushing about you when she emailed me after the swim meet I think she loves you more than me" Luce chuckled. Then got a bit more serious. "Daniel the fact you are so worried about this shows that you love me and that is all they will care about"

Daniel backed her up against the wall. "If loving you is all I have to do then I have that covered" he whispered before kissing her. Luce smiled into the kiss.

"Love you" Daniel murmured when they pulled away.

"Love you to" Luce whispered. Ever since she and Daniel had said their first 'I love you' on their anniversary it had become Luce's favorite sentence to hear and say. Daniel kissed her forehead and they stood there with their foreheads pressed together for a moment.

"We should go" Daniel finally murmured

Luce nodded and they headed out towards the dorms.

 **XXX**

The next morning Luce was almost twitching with excitement as she helped Daniel put their suitcases in his car. Daniel smiled at her and opened the passenger door.

"You ready?' he asked, Luce nodded and got in. The drive to Luce's house was spent laughing and joking with each other. Daniel had Essence by Lucinda Williams playing. When they got to Luce's house Luce noticed another familiar car in the driveway.

"Katie, Chris" she cried excitedly bolting from the car. Having heard Daniel drive up Katie was waiting in the doorway with Chris next to her. Luce raced into their arms.

"Hey Luci" Katie murmured as she and Chris kissed Luce's head. Katie squeezed her one more time before letting her go to hug Daniel "hey Daniel" "you still taking care of our girl?" she teased but there was a serious undertone. Daniel nodded with a smile

"Always" he murmured Luce smiled at him.

"So when did you guys get here?" Luce asked as Chris and Daniel got the suitcases from the car.

"About half an hour ago, come inside Mum and Dad are desperate to see you" Katie told her, leading the way through the door.

Luce's father looked up from his book as she walked in "oh my girl" he said standing up and opening his arms, which Luce raced into. "Char they're here" he called. Luce's mother came out of the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart "she said coming over and pulling Luce into her arms as her father finally let go. Luce borrowed into her mother's arms glad to be home. "Daniel" her mother called noticing him.

"Hi Mrs Parker" Daniel said

"Oh there's no need for that, call me Mum or Charlotte if you prefer". She said pulling him into a hug.

"OK Charlotte" Daniel murmured. Luce locked eyes with him as he looked at her over her mother's shoulder and smiled as if to say 'see? You have nothing to worry about.'

"I'm going to show Daniel around and put my suitcase in my room" Luce announced when her mother let Daniel go. "Come on" she said picking up her suitcase up in one hand and grabbing Daniels hand in the other.

"Luce I can take it" Daniel told her gesturing to her suitcase. Luce kissed his cheek

"Its fine but thank you" she told him leading him down the hallway.

"No funny business you two" Michael called. Luce rolled her eyes

"Yes dad" she called back

"Bathroom, office, Katie's room" Luce nodded to the rooms as they walked past them. She stopped at a white door next to Katie's room,

"My room" she told Daniel pushing the door with her shoulder as her hands weren't free.

Luce' room wasn't huge but it wasn't small either, the walls were purple, her wardrobe and dresser were a light brown wood, a matching desk with a computer on it was at the far end of the room, next to her bookcase, A purple bedspread matched the walls and the windows showed the lawn.

"It's nothing fancy" Luce blushed Daniel kissed her head.

"It suits you" he told her. Luce smiled and put her suitcase in the corner before noticing someone was on her bed.

"Nala!" she cried rushing over. The golden furred cat looked up with her blue eyes before rubbing her head against Luce as she picked her up. "Oh my girl I missed you" Luce cried stroking Nala's warm fur. Daniel cleared his throat. Luce turned to him.

"Oh, Daniel I believe it's time for you to meet the final member of my family". Luce adjusted Nala in her arms so Daniel could see her. "Daniel this is Nala my fur baby Nala this is Daniel.

Daniel came over and stroked Nala's head. "It's very nice to meet you Nala" Nala purred

"She likes you" Luce smiled

Daniel grinned "that's good I didn't want to have to compete with her for your affection". They both laughed.

Luce woke up on Christmas morning with an excited smile on her face. She got dressed and hurried into the living room. Daniel was sitting on the couch

"Good morning he murmured. Luce sat next to him

"Good morning, Merry Christmas' Luce kissed him softly.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas guys" Chris called walking in with Katie. Luce smiled as the curled up together in the chair almost looking like a mirror image of her and Daniel.

"Come and get breakfast" Charlotte called

"Waffles" Luce and Katie screamed together racing each other out. Their guys laughed.

After breakfast it was time for presents Luce and Katie went to get changed into something a bit more special Luce's outfit was a Christmas red dress. Daniel looked stunned when he saw her "you look beautiful" he whispered. Luce smiled as she sat down and curled into Daniels side. Katie kissed Chris's cheek as she opened a new charm for her charm bracelet. Daniel then handed Luce her present Lucinda Williams new album 'Angel' Luce squealed and hugged him tightly. Daniel grinned when he opened Luce present to him. New sketch pads.

After presents were opened the two couples danced around to some Christmas songs. Then they went out into the garden after the girls changed and had a big water gun fight They got soaked but it was so much fun.

Later after all the excitement had died down Luce found herself curled sleepily up with Daniel on the couch in her fluffy pj's. She was half asleep when she felt Daniel pick her up and tuck her into bed.

"Sleep well my angel I love you" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you to" Luce managed to mutter before she drifted to sleep

 **There we go. Luce and Daniels first Christmas together**. **I hope you liked this chapter guys. Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys. Here's chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING**.

Luce was nervous. She didn't think she had been this nervous since she had the lead in her school play when she was twelve. Daniel was taking her to meet his parents today. Luce wasn't sure if the sick feeling in her stomach was left over from finals weeks or if it was something else. Luce suddenly understood why Daniel had been so nervous meeting her parents. Luce's butterflies felt like stones hitting her stomach. She stared out of the window of the small plane she and Daniel were on.

She was almost certain that Daniel wouldn't leave her even, if his parents didn't approve especially with how shattered they both were when they thought they had broken up before, but the doubt was always there.

Luce was wearing the same outfit she had worn on her and Daniels anniversary date. She nervously fiddled with a loose thread on her her blue skirt. A hand covered hers.

"Calm down angel" Daniel murmured

"But what if they don't like me?" Luce whispered

"Luce I cannot think of one reason why they would not like you"

Luce shot Daniel a look "ok my mother may be a bit stand offish but she will like you eventually" Daniel kissed her forehead, "I promise"

"I hope your right" Luce whispered.

" _Decent will begin in five minutes"_ the planes intercom system crackled.

Daniel held her hand as they walked through the airport. A middle aged man with brown hair and green eyes was waiting for them.

"How was your flight Mr Gordon?" he asked.

"It was fine thank you Charles"

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

Daniel smiled and pulled Luce forward slightly. "Charles this is Luce, Luce this is Charles our driver"

Charles took Luce's hand and shook it gently "it's nice to meet you Miss Luce"

Luce smiled back "it's nice to meet you to Charles". Charles had such a warm manner that Luce couldn't help but relax a little.

"Well come along then your parents are waiting" Charles told Daniel grabbing their luggage.

Charles led them out to a sleek black car. The seats were smooth dark leather with a drinks cabinet in the middle. Luce looked around trying to take it all in. Charles drove them out of town toward the beach front. He drove down a few streets and finally turned down a driveway.

The house at end was in Luce's opinion more of a mansion. It was white with two stories and pillars at the front. Large glass windows were one either side of the front door.

"This is your house?" Luce whispered in shock. Daniel nodded watching her face. Luce was again reminded just how out of her league Daniel was.

"You ready?" Daniel murmured. Luce gulped but nodded.

"How do I look?" she whispered. Daniel brushed her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. "You look beautiful" he whispered giving her a loving look. Luce tried to hold on to that look to calm her nerves.

Daniel helped her out of the car and led her to the front door. He gave her a questioning look. Luce took a deep breath and nodded.

"Dad? Mother?' Daniel called opening the door.

"In here Daniel"

Daniel led Luce down a long hallway to a spacious living room. Sitting two of the comfortable chairs were Daniels parents.

"Welcome home son" Daniels father cried and pulled him into a giant hug.

"It's good to see you dad" Daniel said breathlessly. Daniels father finally stopped hugging him and smiled at Luce.

"And who is this?" he asked. Daniel took Luce's hand again.

"Dad, Mother, this is Lucinda Parker my girlfriend" "Luce this is my father Edward and my mother Elizabeth"

"Oh so this is the Luce I've heard so much about" Edward smiled

Luce blushed slightly and stepped forward with her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Mr Gordon"

"Oh there's no need for that call me Edward" he cried sweeping Luce into a hug.

"OK…..Edward" Luce smiled slightly out of breath.

"Alright Dad let her go" Daniel chuckled when Edward showed no sign of releasing Luce.

"Oh sorry" he told her quickly letting go.

"Its fine" Luce said. Daniels mother came up with her hand out.

"It's good to meet you Lucinda" Elizabeth smiled tightly

"Likewise Mrs Gordon" Luce said but she couldn't help but think that she was already not measuring up to Elizabeth Gordon's expectations for her son. Luckily Daniel took her hand again covering the slight awkwardness.

"I'm going to show Luce around the house" he told his parents.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you Luce" Edward called as Daniel led her up the staircase.

"You as well" Luce called back,

When they were out earshot Luce let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Sorry about dad" Daniel chuckled "he's been looking forward to meeting you ever since I told him I was bringing you"

"It's fine" Luce laughed "I like him" but then Luce's laughter died a little. "I'm not sure your mother likes me very much though"

Daniel sighed "my mother has always been a difficult person to get along with" "she will like you eventually"

Luce nodded "I hope your right"

Daniel led her to a light brown door "this is my room" he told her opening it.

Daniels room was huge. The walls were blue with different movie posters on them. A fifty inch tv with a dvd player and speakers was at one end of the room. A desk the same colour as the door sat under the window with a computer on it. Another door next to the bookcase led to a ensuite. Daniels double bed had a blue bedspread to match the walls.

"Wow" Luce murmured

"Make yourself at home" Daniel told her. Luce slowly made her way to sit on the bed. Daniel watched her with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Luce asked

"Nothing, it's just…..you have no idea how right it feels having you here" Daniel murmured

Luce smiled and gestured for him to come sit with her. They curled up together on the bed, Luce's head was on Daniels chest.

"Do you mind if I take a shower before we eat?" Luce whispered after a while of silent cuddling.

"Sure" Daniel told her.

Luce ate her chicken stir-fry slowly it was good but she was still feeling nervous.

"So Lucinda what do your parents do for a living?" Elizabeth asked

Luce smiled politely "my mother owns a café and my father is a writer"

"How nice" Elizabeth answered a polite smile on her face. Luce looked down feeling like she was being judged. Daniel glared at his mother.

"Luce herself plays the piano and is one of the best swimmers we have on the team" Daniel told his parents smiling proudly at Luce.

"Daniel stop bragging I'm not _that_ much better than the others" Luce told him blushing

"I think you are being modest Luce" Edward said smiling

"She is" Daniel chuckled.

Luce looked down but smiled.

 **XXX**

Luce was coming down the stairs from unpacking in the spare room when she heard voices.

"Just _what_ is your problem mother? " "You haven't even known Luce for a day and you are already judging her" Daniel whispered furiously

"I'm just not sure she is good enough for you Daniel" Elizabeth answered. Tears welled in Luce's eyes she had been scared this would happen.

" _Don't_ start trying to set me up with _your_ idea of what's good enough for me mother it's not going to happen"

"I just want whats best for you Daniel"

"Isn't that my decision to make?" "You're not going to break us up mother I _love_ her" Elizabeth laughed mockingly.

"Your teenagers Daniel you have no idea what love is"

"Yeah?" "Well obviously nether do you if your idea of an ideal girlfriend is it"

Luce heard Daniels footsteps coming to the door and she quickly backed away from it. Daniels face was furious but it softened when he saw Luce standing there.

"You heard?" he murmured. Luce nodded tears still in her eyes. Daniel sighed and put his arm around her pulling her close. "Come on lets get out of here for a bit" he murmured steering her toward the front door and grabbing his keys.

Luce had no idea where they were going but she didn't mind she just let Daniel drive. He finally stopped at the edge of a white sand beach boardwalk. Daniel got out of the car and Luce watched his figure get smaller and smaller, before she got out of the car and followed him.

Daniel stopped, leaning against the boardwalk with his back to her. Luce wrapped her arms around him. "Hey" she murmured "it's ok"

Daniel spun and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair. "She won't break us up Luce I won't allow it I promise." " _Y_ _ou_ were _my choice_ " "I chose you and I would choose you every time"

Luce nodded and cupped Daniels face in her hands. "I know I won't allow it either" "you were my choice to" "I know what it's like to think I've lost you Daniel and I won't go through that again I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Daniel tightened his arms around her "I _won't_ lose you" he muttered firmly

Luce nodded "no you won't." she pulled back slightly and kissed him. Daniel spun them around and pinned her against the boardwalk railing. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and Luce moaned and tilted her head back.

"I love you" Daniel whispered before kissing her again. Luce smiled against his lips

"I love you" she whispered back when they finally pulled away.

They sat against the railing talking about anything and everything. They were so caught up in their own bubble that that didn't even realize how late it had gotten until Daniels phone rang.

"Hey dad" he said

" _Daniel are you two alright? You have been gone for a while"_ Edward asked.

"Yeah sorry we just had to get out of the house for a while" Daniel said

Edward sighed _"I know I'm sorry about your mother I've had a talk with her. In fact put me on speaker please"_ Daniel pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a button.

"OK"

"Hi Luce"

"Hi Edward"

"I don't want you to worry about Elizabeth ok sweetheart? She can be a bit judgemental with new people I've had a talk with her and made it clear to her she's to give you a chance" "She will come around eventually I promise"

"OK" Luce murmured.

"Good now will you two be back soon?"

"We're on our way back now" Daniel cut in.

"OK I will see you soon" "bye"

"Bye dad"

"Bye Edward "Luce said

Daniel hung up the phone and smiled at Luce "come on" he murmured.

As they walked back to the car a sense of calm filled Luce. As she had told Daniel she was not going anywhere. Elizabeth would just have to get used that. Luce got into the car with a new confident smile.

 **There we go. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hoped you liked the little nod I did to their first kiss in Fallen. Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys. Here's the next chapter. It's a very special on for me. This is the first time one of my stories has** _ **ever**_ **made it to double figures. Thank you guys so much for all your support. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. On to the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING**

Luce stayed with Daniels family for a week and over that week she noticed Elizabeth would watch her and Daniel closely. On Luce's last night there she and Daniel were cuddling on the couch when Elizabeth came in.

"Lucinda may I have a word with you?" Elizabeth asked. Luce blinked in shock and sat up

"Of course" she murmured.

"Alone" Elizabeth requested when Daniel didn't move.

"Mother I don't think….." Daniel started

"Daniel Luce cut him off its ok go" Luce was starting to get really nervous but if she was ever going to find some common ground with Daniels mother, they would have to talk. And they couldn't' do that with Daniel watching his mother like a hawk.

Daniel looked at Luce's face for a minute before he stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be in my room if you need me ok?" he whispered

Luce nodded and smiled at him watching as he walked out. Elizabeth sat in the chair across from Luce. She looked down at her lap then her blue eyes locked on Luce's.

"Lucinda first of all I owe you an apology I know I have been harsh to you and I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you like me?" Luce whispered. Elizabeth sighed

"I was raised to believe that well off families should only associate with people of the same circle." "But the past few days I've watched Daniel with you Lucinda. I have never seen him happier then when he's with you." "you just have to walk into the room and he lights up" "he loves you" I say I only want what's best for Daniel but I can see now that he already has it" "I'm sorry I ever judged you Lucinda I hope you can forgive me"

Luce smiled "I do forgive you Mrs Gordon". Elizabeth smiled and stood up, Luce followed her lead.

"Call me Elizabeth dear" Daniels mother pulled her into a hug "now you better go find my son before he comes charging in here worried I've bitten your head off". Elizabeth chuckled. Luce laughed and walked out of the room feeling lighter then she had in day.

 **XXX**

When Luce and Daniel got back to Emerald it was time for the swimming Championships.

It seemed to Luce that the whole world was squeezed into the Georgia High school Gym. There were so many people here. The Emerald College swim team had driven here that morning. Katie, Chris and Nora were here to cheer them on.

Luce fiddled with her sweatshirt sleeve. Daniel squeezed her hand. "Don't be nervous there's no pressure" he murmured

"This is the _championships_ Daniel I think there's a bit of pressure"

Daniel put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to look at him. "Hey we will do great"

"Alright everyone can I have your attention please?" Coach Samuel's smiled at them "the race is due to start in two minutes. Before it does I want you all to know that there is no pressure just being here today is an incredible achievement and you all should be very proud of yourselves" " _I_ am very proud of you all." "If you all give it 110% then in my eyes you have already won" Coach Samuel's smiled at them all.

" _Racers please head to the pool"_ the loudspeaker boomed.

"Good luck" Coach Samuel's told them. Luce and the team slipped off their sweat shirts and headed to the pool. Luce took her place between Daniel and Ashley. Luce glanced over to the other side of the pool to see the other team then focused on the water.

" _Three two one GO"_ the buzzer went off and the crowd screamed as the two teams jumped into the water. It seemed to Luce that it took forever but in reality the race was over in just under two minutes. Luce touched the end wall with a gasp. A hand reached through the water and grasped hers.

Daniel kissed her forehead "win or lose your _my_ champion" he whispered in her ear.

Luce and Daniel came out of the changing rooms and stood with the rest of the team.

" _Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming today. All the teams did very well today" The judges have looked over the times and the new swimming championship team is…..Emerald College"_

Luce and the team screamed and hugged each other Daniel spun Luce around and kissed her.

" _We are so proud of you guys_ " Katie, Nora and Chris all screamed, when they managed to break away from the team Chris gave Luce a bear hug before slapping Daniel one the back. Nora and Katie were cutting off Luce's air supply they were hugging her so tightly. Aidan slapped Daniel on the back.

"Come on Dan the coach needs the captains for a minute" Aidan told Daniel dragging him away.

"I'll be right back Luce" Daniel called over his shoulder.

Katie wrapped an arm around Luce's shoulders and steered her over to a bench. Nora and Katie sat on either side of Luce as they chatted. Luce looked around for Daniel after a while and saw something that made her blood boil. Tiffany was flirting with Daniel again. Luce noticed the angry look on Daniels face. "that's it" Luce muttered ducking out from under Katie's arm and stalking over.

"Can we _help_ you with something Tiffany?" Luce snapped

Tiffany slowly looked over at Luce " _you_ can't but Daniel can" she growled turned back to Daniel.

"That's a shame then because I'm not going anywhere" Luce growled stepping between Daniel and Tiffany.

"Do you know what the definition of insanity is Tiffany?" "It's doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results" Luce snapped "do you know how pathetic it is that you have thrown yourself at Daniel and he hasn't even given you a first glance let alone a second one. You were here for two years before I was, you _never_ had a chance. "And when Daniel stated dating someone he actually liked you tried the oldest trick in the book to break us up but it didn't work."  
"Get this through you head Daniel is _mine_ he _loves_ me and I love him to I'm _not going anywhere"._ Luce growled. Luce sighed and said in a slightly less angry voice "you know what Tiffany? I used to hate you but now I just feel sorry for you and do you know why? Because when I walk out of here I will be surrounded by people who love me while you will have no one but yourself" Luce paused to let that sink in while Tiffany stared at her in shock. "And now as Daniel said when I first met you we are done here, stay away from me and stay _away_ from Daniel"

Luce grabbed Daniels hand and started to lead him away when they were far enough away Daniel pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her hard.

"That was _amazing"_ he breathed when they pulled away. "I'm so proud of you"

Luce smiled but looked down guiltily "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to…..you're not a object I can claim it was just….." Daniel cut her off by kissing her again

"You were absolutely right Luce I'm yours and I'm going to _be_ yours for as long as you want"

Luce smiled "that's going to be a while" she breathed before kissing him again.

"I love you" Daniel whispered when he pulled back

"I love you" Luce whispered back "come on" The two of them walked over to the trio who were clapping "that was amazing" Nora hugged Luce. "You really put her in her place"

"I feel mean" Luce whispered

"You could have been _a lot_ worse" Katie assured her as she hugged her.

Chris smiled proudly and grinned at Daniel "she'll keep you on your toes Daniel"

"I think it's time we head back" Nora suggested "it's been a big day"

And just as Luce had said she walked out grinning surrounded by people who loved her.

 **There we go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know very much about swimming competitions so please forgive my lack of knowledge. And lacks descriptions Tiffany got dealt with Luce had had** _ **enough**_ **(lol)** **Review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Guys. Here's chapter 11. Hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING.**

Luce and Daniel walked slowly toward his dorm hand in hand. They had both had a big day and were enjoying the fact they didn't have to rush. Daniel opened the door to his dorm. Luce walked in first then spun to face Daniel as he closed the door.

"So….. What do you want to do?" Luce asked. Daniel smiled put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"How about a movie?" he asked

Luce smiled "ok what?"

"I think the champion deserves to pick"

Luce laughed "you're a champion to you know?" she reminded him "it was a team effort

"Yes but your _my_ champion and because I love you, you get to pick" Daniel chuckled

Luce laughed and kissed him quickly before going over to the dvd cabinet and picking out Eragon.

"OK" Daniel chuckled

They curled up on the bed together. "I'm proud of you you know" Daniel told her kissing Luce's hair

Luce smiled up at him "I'm proud of you to"

Daniel ducked his head and kissed her. Luce wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he gently pushed her into the bed. The kiss deepened, the movie forgotten as Daniel ran his hands softly down her sides. The warmth that they always felt when they touched each other built into a raging fire. Luce played with the edge of Daniels shirt and Daniel pulled back slightly to allow her to pull it off. Before he kissed her again. Luce ran her hands over Daniels torso. Daniel hesitantly slipped his hand under her sweatshirt. Luce froze. Feeling her stiffen Daniel pulled back.

"Luce what's wrong? Too much?" He murmured

Luce nodded "I love you Daniel but we have only been together for six months I'm not ready for _that_ " she muttered blushing.

Daniel picked up his shirt from the floor and put it back on.

"Hey" Daniel murmured tilting her face back up when she looked down "its ok I told you when we first started going out that we could go as slow as you wanted if you're not ready its ok"

Luce smiled at him "it's just I don't want to be one of those girls who strings their boyfriend along and we haven't actually had this conversation yet." You don't mind waiting do you?" she whispered.

Daniel shook his head "I'd wait forever for you there are more important things than _that_ " "like you"

Luce smiled at him and kissed his cheek "I love you" she murmured

"I love you to" Daniel murmured back. They both sat on the side of the bed again and turned their attention back to the movie which had started playing without them noticing.

After watching Eragon Luce went to have a shower and get changed into her pjs. Nora was going out tonight and Luce had asked if she could stay the night at Daniels. Which he had readily agreed to. Luce slipped into the bed where Daniel was waiting for her but he seemed reluctant touch her, having moved across the bed so that his back was nearly touching the wall.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Luce whispered

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Daniel whispered back

Luce smiled "you won't come here"

Daniel moved over and slowly wrapped his arms around her as Luce snuggled into him.

"Night" she whispered

"Goodnight" Daniel kissed her forehead.

 **XXX**

The next morning Daniel was in his dorm with Katie and Chris. Luce was in the library with Nora who had dragged Luce off for a study date. Katie had come to find Luce to say goodbye before she and Chris headed back to their college. When they found that Luce was not with Daniel they had agreed to wait with him for her.

"Daniel do you know much Latin?" Katie asked from where she and Chris were sitting on the bed with a Latin textbook in their laps.

"A bit" Daniel answered spinning his desk chair around to look at them. Both Luce and Katie were trying to learn Latin for their language class. Daniel had often helped Luce study her textbooks

"Do you know what this phrase says?" Chris asked glancing up at him.

But as Daniel got up to check the book. There was a loud high pitched siren.

" _Evacuate the building using the nearest fire exit" "Evacuate the building using the nearest fire exit"_ the automatic message repeated over and over. Katie, Daniel and Chris looked at each other in panic.

"We have to find Luci" Katie cried as the three of them rushed out of the room. Daniel sprinted toward the library where he could see the smoke coming from. Luce was in there. Frantically pushing through the crowd he arrived just in time to see Nora and Mr Adams the librarian come rushing out.

Nora locked eyes with him "Luce is still in there" she gasped. Daniel didn't think he just ran. He didn't even stop when he heard Chris's frantic cry of " _Katie no"_ But he could feel Katie following him as he barged into burning building.

"Where would she be? Luci?" Katie called frantically. Daniel made a beeline for the history section. If he knew Luce, which he did that was where she would be.

The smoke was getting thicker and Daniel could barely see but he wasn't leaving without Luce. Finally with a surge of relief he spotted her and Ashley stumbling along.

"Stay with me Ashley" Luce cried as Daniel made his way toward them. Before he could get to them though a burning bookcase fell knocking Luce and Ashely apart Daniel rushed over to Luce as Katie went to Ashley.

"Daniel" Luce whispered curling into his chest as he picked her up. For a moment Daniel just stared at her marveling at how trusting of him she was.

"Daniel _get her out of here_ " Katie screamed breaking him out of it as she helped Ashley up.

Daniel and Katie rushed back the way they came. Katie helped Ashley over to a medic just before Chris tackled her in a hug. Daniel looked down at Luce again, she looked so peaceful and Daniel was struck by the need to take her away from here. To somewhere where nothing could hurt her.

Hands suddenly grabbing at Luce snapped Daniel out of it. A medic was trying to tear her out of his arms. Daniel tightened his grip and refused to let go.

"Mr Gordon" the headmaster started

"He's in shock give him a break" Katie snapped as she and Chris came over. She touched Daniels arm and locked eyes with him. "they have to take her to the hospital Daniel, I know you don't want to let go of her right now" believe me _I know_ but if you can't give Luci to anyone else give her to _me_ " "trust me _give me my sister._ " Katie murmured stretching her arms out and slowly taking Luce out of Daniels arms. Daniel let her take her watching worriedly as Katie carried Luce to the ambulance. Chris was with her watching that she didn't accidentally drop her.

"Come on Mr Gordon all students are going to the hospital for a check-up" Headmaster Mason told Daniel.

Daniel nodded and started to head toward the front seat but he never took his eyes off the doors that held his whole world behind them.

 **There we go. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Luce and Daniels make out session and talk at the beginning of the chapter was _really_ awkward for me write. But as Luce said they hadn't had that conversation yet and I firmly believe if you can't talk honestly with your partner about _that_ you should not be in a relationship with them . Communication is the key to a relationship. I hope you don't feel that I am putting all the drama at the beginning of the story. I honestly am trying to space it out. I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys. Here's chapter 12. A HUGE THANK YOU! To everyone who has read and reviewed this story I couldn't do this without you guys.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING.**

Daniel sat in the hospital waiting room fighting the urge to get up and pace. He hadn't been able to see Luce since he had carried her out of the fire. Daniel raked his fingers through his blonde hair and buried his face in his hands. A hand landed softly on his shoulder. He raised his head to see Katie the worry in his eyes reflected in hers.

"She'll be ok" Katie whispered

"She _has_ to be" Daniel muttered. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Luce. . He looked away from Katie's face. Apart from her blue eyes she looked so much like Luce that it hurt to look at her.

Katie laid her head on his shoulder for a minute before Chris pulled her into his arms. Daniel got up and started to pace to restless to sit still.

"Katie, Chris Daniel" they suddenly heard. Daniel stopped mid step to see Charlotte and Michael rushing toward them. Katie shot up tears coming to her eyes as she threw herself into her father's arms. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Daniel "oh honey" she murmured.

"Have you heard anything?" Charlotte murmured

Daniel shook his head at the same time Katie muttered "no"

"Family of Lucinda Parker?" They heard. All their heads shot up and Charlotte and Michael stepped forward "are you Lucinda's parents?" the doctor asked.

They nodded "I'm Doctor Harrison I've been treating your daughter"

"How is she?" Michael asked

"Lucinda has been treated for mild smoke inhalation she's unconscious at the moment but she is excepted to make a full recovery"

The group sagged in relief hugging each other tightly. "Can we see her?" Katie asked

Doctor Harrison nodded "one at a time for now though"

The group looked at each other "go on Daniel" Charlotte murmured.

Daniel hesitated "are you sure?"

They all nodded "I think you need to see her more than we do right now" Katie murmured. She squeezed Daniels shoulder "tell her we love her"

Daniel nodded and followed Doctor Harrison down the hall. "You have an hour ok?" he told Daniel when they reached room 154. Daniel nodded before opening the door.

Luce's heart monitor was beeping as Daniel walked slowly toward the bed. Daniel stared at her for a moment as he sat down She looked so vulnerable it brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey angel" Daniel whispered picking up the hand that didn't have an IV in it. He squeezed her hand gently and chuckled weakly. "We never have a dull moment in our relationship do we?" he muttered

Daniel sighed "Luce sweetheart you _can't_ do this to me" "I can't lose you I love you too much it would destroy me" "Katie needs you your parents need you, _I_ need you" "you have to wake up" The tears spilled down Daniels face as he kissed Luce's forehead.

"I want you to know that I'm here I won't leave you"

Daniel felt like barely any time had passed when there was a knock at the door "Daniel?" Katie murmured "do you want to get something to eat?"

Daniel shook his head "I won't leave her I can't" Katie came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How about I stay with her? She won't be alone" Daniel shook his head.

"ok well do you want something if I get it for you?" you have to eat something" Katie murmured

Daniel finally nodded "hot chocolate and a bagel please"

Katie gave a small smile and kissed Luce's forehead "I'll be right back Luci" before walking out of the room. Daniel chuckled

"Your sister is amazing" he whispered to Luce. Katie was back in no time carrying two brown bags.

Daniel slowly to a bite out of his bagel eating one handed as he refused to let go of Luce's hand.

"Chris is a bit upset with me right now" Katie started casually

"Why?" Daniel asked

"Apparently he doesn't like me rushing into burning buildings"

Daniel shook his head "I can see where he's coming from you didn't have to do that you know"

Katie shook her head "yes I did" she reached forward and gently tucked a strand of Luce's hair back. "It's my job to protect her. "

Daniel squeezed Katie's shoulder gently "you don't have to protect her on your own anymore" "it's my job now to"

Katie smiled "thanks Daniel"

 **XXX**

Luce was floating she couldn't move or see but she could hear. _"Luce"_ she could hear Daniel calling.

" _Daniel"_ she cried back frantically she wanted to go to him but she couldn't move.

" _No Luce it's not your time yet. You have to go back Daniel needs you"_ she heard a new voice say

" _Who are you?"_ Luce asked

" _Say hi to Daniel for me"_ Luce could almost hear a sad smile in the voice.

And then she was falling.

Luce woke up with a gasp. Her head felt fuzzy and her body ached. Frantically she twisted against the hands that held her. "Luce Luce hey shh angel it's me" a voice broke through

"Daniel?" Luce gasped calming slightly, turning to see Daniels violet eyes staring at her.

"Hey" he murmured tears in his eyes "you're awake." He kissed her forehead then all over her face whispering "your awake you're ok"

Luce reached up and cupped Daniels face in her hand. He pulled back and their eyes locked. Daniel had tears in his.

"Hey" Luce whispered brushing Daniels hair away from his eyes "I'm ok" "I wouldn't leave you"

Daniel laughed softly and kissed her Luce smiled into the kiss.

"Ashley" she pulled back with a gasp as she remembered.

"Ashley is fine" Daniel reassured her "she just needed a bit of oxygen"

Luce nodded relieved "and Nora?"

"Nora's fine to" "you were the only one who needed an extended stay here"

Luce nodded "how long have I been here?"

"Two days" Daniel murmured then shook his head "longest two days of my life"

"Have you been with me the whole time?" Luce asked

"Of course I have" Daniel seemed surprised she would think anything else. "I wouldn't leave you I love you too much"

"I love you to"

" _Luci"_ there was a suddenly cry as Katie and Chris bust into the room.

Luce felt tears come to her eyes as her big sister and brother hugged her

"Don't _ever_ worry us like that again Katie muttered firmly

"Sorry" Luce muttered Katie shook her head "not your fault"

"Well Miss Parker how are you feeling?" Doctor Harrison asked walking in.

"A bit sore" Luce muttered. Doctor Harrison nodded

"That's to be expected" "but your vitals look good no permanent damage get some sleep if you like I'll check on you later"

Luce yawned and Daniel kissed her forehead

"Why don't you go back to sleep we will be here when you wake up" he murmured

Luce nodded and laid back down

"I love you guys" she whispered

"We love you to" was the last thing she heard as she drifted back to sleep

 **There we go. Luce is awake. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Luce and Daniel seem to have someone watching over them don't they? Review please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys. Congrats to the people who guessed that the person Luce heard last chapter was Arriane. Luce and Daniel may not know it but their friends are watching over them. On to the chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING**

Luce was discharged from the hospital the next day. Emerald was closed for two weeks to give the students who had been affected by the fire time to recover, and to access how much damage had been done to the library.

 _The flames roared as Luce gasped for breath trying to get out. "Luce" she could hear being called._

" _Daniel" she screamed back frantically. Then she could see Daniel running toward her._

" _Luce" he screamed pure terror in his eyes. They were so focused on trying to get to each other they didn't notice the burning bookcase falling._

" _ **Daniel"**_ _Luce screamed as it crashed on top of him. He didn't get up again._

" _No no no no Daniel" Luce cried but all she could do was scream as the flames rolled over her and she was pulled into suffocating blackness._

"Luce _Luce_ wake up" an anxious voice cried. Luce woke with a gasp, her vision blurred by tears. Daniel was shaking her gently. Luce took one look at his worried face and launched herself into his arms.

"Hey hey its ok I'm here shh shh I'm here its ok" Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

Luce sobbed into his chest in relief. She had been having the same nightmare ever since she came home from the hospital. At first her father had been reluctant to let Daniel stay with her. But after the first few nights when she had woken up screaming for Daniel begging him to stay with her when he came to comfort her, her parents had relented.

"I just want it to stop" she whispered

"I know angel" Daniel murmured

Daniel lay back down with her in his arms as Luce still refused to let go of him.

"Go back to sleep I've got you" he murmured. Luce borrowed herself into his chest so there was not an inch of space between them.

"I love you" Daniel whispered kissing her forehead and tightening his arms around her.

"I love you to" Luce whispered back. Reassured and knowing she was safe Luce drifted back to sleep.

 **XXX**

The next day Luce, Daniel, Chris and Katie all went to the beach. It wasn't as big as the white sand boardwalk Danial had gone to with Luce when she had met his parents. But it was still a good beach.

"Daniel cut it out" Luce laughed as he splashed her with water. Daniel smiled it was good to see Luce laughing, after what they had been through the past few days.

"Hey" Daniel chuckled as a mini wave of water hit him. Luce smirked

"Fair is fair" she chuckled

"Oh yeah?" Daniel asked as he tackled her gently. They both laughed as they fell into the sand. Daniel making sure Luce landed on top of him so she wasn't hurt.

"How's that for fair?" he chuckled. But his laughter soon died as he stared into her hazel eyes. She was so beautiful. Inside and out. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes. Daniel reached a hand up to cup Luce's face as she leaned in. their lips met and the world faded away for Daniel, nothing mattered except them and the kiss.

"Alright lovebirds" Katie's call brought Daniel back down to earth.

Luce pulled back and looked toward Katie and Chris watching them. "Oh like you and Chris are any better"

Katie laughed "touche" "but seriously come on the food is getting cold."

Luce sighed and Daniel pouted Luce laughed softly "my thoughts exactly" "but come on otherwise she won't give up" Luce stood up and held her out to Daniel which he took.

Before Luce could walk away from him Daniel pulled her toward him and kissed her again quickly.

"I will never get tired of kissing you" he whispered as he pulled away.

Luce smiled "neither will I" then she led him toward the picnic blanket where the others were waiting.

 **XXX**

After they had eaten their subways the girls watched their guys playfully wrestle in the sand, further down the beach.

"Don't beat him up to much Chris" Katie laughed "I think Luci likes him unbruised". Chris winked at them

Luce nodded and chuckled as Daniel darted playfully away from Chris as he chased him around.

"Alright guys we should go" Katie called. Luce glanced at the sky and realized it was already late afternoon. The guys came up and wrapped their arms around their respective girlfriends as they headed back.

Luce sat in her room that night reading. There was a knock on her door. "Come in" she called setting her book down

Katie poked her head in "hey" she said

"Hey" Luce murmured back. Katie came and sat on the bed next to her.

"How are you doing?" she asked

"I'm ok" Luce answered knowing Katie was talking her nightmares "as long as I have Daniel"

Katie nodded "that boy loves you you know" "he doesn't plan on letting you go any time soon"

Luce nodded "I know I don't plan on letting him go either I love him to much"

Luce smiled at Katie "Chris loves you to you know"

Katie blushed but smiled "I know I love him to"

Luce smiled "you know when I was younger I idolized your relationship it just seemed so perfect it was why I never dated anyone until Daniel I kept comparing to your relationship and it didn't measure up" "not until Daniel"

Katie smiled softly "no relationship is perfect Luci Chris and I have our share of fights you know"

Luce nodded "I know but it was the fact that you loved each other enough to come back to each other "

"It's the same with you and Daniel you know" Katie murmured

Luce nodded with a soft smile.

We are lucky aren't we?" Katie murmured Luce nodded with a smile.

"Yes we are" Luce then looked down and bit her lip nervously.

"Luci?" "is something wrong?" Katie asked softly

Luce glanced back up. "Katie can I ask you a personal question?"

Katie brushed Luce's hair back softly "you can ask me ask me anything you know that"

"Have you and Chris….I mean…have you and Chris been….. physically _intimate_ yet?"

"Are you asking if Chris and I have done _that?_ Katie asked

Luce blushed "yes" she muttered

Katie smiled gently "yes Luci we have"

Luce looked Katie in the eyes. "How did you know you were ready?"

Katie smiled gently "when you can look at your guy and know _without a shadow of a doubt_ that he is the one you want to spend _forever_ with then you're ready." "But you have to be _absolutely_ sure" "you have to talk to your partner and let him know what you are comfortable with and what you are not"

Luce nodded

"Have you talked to Daniel about this?" Katie murmured.

Luce nodded again "I told him I wasn't ready yet"

"And that is absolutely fine because once you give that part of yourself to someone you can never get it back" "Don't you ever let _anyone_ tell you that you _have to_ do anything you don't want to"

Luce smiled "Daniel was really sweet about it he's fine with waiting"

"Good because if he tries to pressure you Chris and I will kick his butt"

Luce shook her head "he won't"

"I know now come on dinners probably ready"

The two girls walked out of the room with big smiles on their faces.

 **There we go. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys Here's chapter 14. I just want to let you guys know that grammar is** _ **not**_ **my strong point and I also do not have a beta for any of my stories so I rely on myself to edit. I hope you guys won't be too bothered by my grammatical errors I try my best to correct them. Thank you to every one of you who has read or reviewed this story so far. I hope you guys will continue to enjoy this story. On to the chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NON-PROFIT I OWN NOTHING.**

Luce and Daniel stood in the Emerald College car park helping Katie and Chris pack their car. They two older teenagers were finally heading back to their college after all the drama that had happened. Georgia College had originally wanted them back they day of the fire, but Katie had refused to come back while Luce had been in the hospital. After a twenty minute argument over the phone, Georgia had eventually agreed to give them two weeks leave. But now it was time for Luce's sister and brother to go.

Chris shut the boot of the car and the four of them turned to each other. Luce gave Katie a small smile before darting into her arms.

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to Luci" Katie murmured stroking her hair. "You know we both are just a call away if you need us right?"

Luce nodded "I know don't worry Daniel will look after me"

"It's my job to worry about you" Katie kissed Luce's forehead "but at least I know I'm leaving you in the best possible hands." Luce smiled and Katie gave her one last gentle squeeze before letting her go and turning to hug Daniel.

Chris took his turn to hug Luce "look after yourself little one" he murmured

Luce smiled "I will big brother." Luce then stretched up on her toes to whisper in Chris's ear "maybe one day soon we can make that title official huh?" Chris blushed as both their eyes flickered to Katie

"I plan to" he whispered back in her ear with a smile. He kissed Luce's forehead then stepped back.

"Come on we should go" he said putting an arm around Katie as Daniel came up to put his arm around Luce. Luce lent her head on his shoulder as Katie and Chris got into the car.

They both waved as the car started to pull away. "We love you" Katie called threw the open car window.

"Love you to" Luce called back loudly. Tears pricked at her eyes. They both stood there until the car had faded from sight. Daniel turned to Luce and kissed her forehead.

"How about we go for a swim?" he asked. Luce nodded eagerly. Daniel gently steered her toward their dorms. He took it as a good sign that Luce didn't look back once.

 **XXX**

Daniel and Luce spent a long time in the pool. Luckily there weren't very many people using it and being on the swim team Daniel and Luce got an extended time in the pool.

As Luce dived under the surface Daniel followed her down. When they had reached the bottom of the pool Daniel squeezed Luce's hand gently making her look over at him. Daniel smiled and brushed his lips against hers in a quick kiss. Luce smiled at him gently. Luce gestured upward and Daniel nodded. They broke the surface with a gasp. Daniel stroked Luce's cheek. Luce leaned her face into his palm and kissed it. Daniel was suddenly hit with the need to hold her but the pool wasn't the best place for that.

"Come on let's get out" Luce murmured as if she was reading his mind. Daniel nodded.

After changing, Luce into her red sweatshirt outfit and Daniel into a white t-shirt and jeans. They curled up on Daniels bed in his dorm. Luce lent her head on Daniels shoulder as he sketched one handed. When Luce had found out that Daniel sketched her she had blushed like crazy, but now it was one of her favorite things. Luce's eyes slipped closed as she relaxed. She felt a gentle kiss to her head.

"Are you tired?" Daniel whispered Luce shook her head.

"No not really just happy" she murmured.

"That's good to know"

Luce raised her head and stared into Daniels eyes. It scared her how much she loved him. She didn't know what she would do without him now.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you to" "so much it hurts"

Luce lent in and kissed Daniel softly. Daniels sketch book slipped from his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Daniel kissed her back gently pulling her into his lap. When he pulled away he placed tiny kisses all over Luce's face making her laugh, before she snuggled back into his chest.

 **XXX**

Later that night Luce was working on her laptop when a Skype call from Katie popped up. Luce answered eagerly.

" _Luccccccccccciiiii"_ Katie was almost beside herself with excitement almost bouncing in her computer chair. Chris stood behind her hands on her shoulders a grin on his face.

"What?" Luce laughed. Katie waved her left hand in front of the camera and Luce screamed so loudly that Daniel came charging out of the bathroom worried.

" _Oh my god"_ Luce squealed on Katie's left hand was a sliver ring with a teardrop emerald flanked by two medium diamonds.

" _Oh my god oh my god oh my god"_ "I am _so happy_ for you guys" Luce cried. Daniel came up and put his hands on her shoulders grinning.

Chris laughed and lent forward so he could smile into the camera. "I told I was planning it little one"

"Yes but I didn't think you'd propose this soon" "oh tell me everything how did it happen?" "I want _details_ "

Katie laughed "we had a picnic at the park and did star gazing and while I was looking at the stars he pulled out the ring and asked me'

Luce chuckled "have you picked a date yet?"

Katie smiled "not yet but I have picked my head bridesmaid" she grinned at Luce

"Really?" Luce squealed

"Of course" Katie laughed

"Oh I wish you guys were here right now I want to hug you" Luce smiled "have you told Mum and Dad?"

"We wanted to tell you first" "Charlotte and Michael knew it would happen they just didn't know when" Chris said.

"Well I'd better let you tell them" Luce smiled

Katie chuckled "we'll talk details of your dress when everybody knows ok?"

Luce nodded happily

"Love you guys"

"We love you to" and they signed off.

Luce spun around threw her arms around Daniel with a squeal. He laughed and hugged her back

"That's brilliant" he chuckled

Luce nodded "and you know what the most brilliant part is? I already have my date."

Daniel laughed and kissed her "of course"

That night Luce went to sleep with the biggest smile on her face.

 **There we go. So Katie and Chris are engaged. And Luce is going to a bridesmaid. (Yay!) I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review please?**


End file.
